You're the reason, for my smile
by AyeeItsMee
Summary: Step into the world, where young Angela struggles with her 'crush' on the one of the school's most 'popular guy' around! Is it more than a crush? Is it love? Or is she just too young to understand?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heey , How's it goinggg ? ;D . Well , I'm not done with the other series ''It all started with me & you" but , i've had this idea for SO long, & I thought , this would be a hell of a story! Soooo here i Am ;D . & this is a crossover of all other games, they all take the boat to go to the school on waffle island since its the only boat :D, you know to add more characters. Anyway, R&R porfavooor !**

Is it bad that I still have feelings for you? Is it bad that I can't get over you? Is it bad that I feel like this is more than a school girl crush? Is it bad that I think you feel the same way? What am I thinking? You're with one of the prettiest girls around, and I'm with someone too. It's weird with what's going on with me and you. Sometime's I feel like it's meant to be with us. Other time's it feels like I'm just waisting my time! It's almost the end of the school year, and ever since day 1, you've managed to catch my eye. It's weird too, because we saw eachother so many times last year, and I didn't feel a thing! Now whenever I see you, I feel a spark. I feel butterflies in my tummy. My name is Angela Smith, and I still like you Luke Carpenter. Is that bad?

You see, it all started on the first day of 8th grade. We get a whole new school. I never got to see the school completed, because I had to leave to the city for the Summer to spend some 'quality' time with my parents. I live with my older brother Kassey, on the Island's ONLY farm. Not to mention the fact Kassey's only a Sophomore in High School. They let basically a kid run a farm. Weird right? He's doing an okay job though. Better than what they expected, and now that I'm here everything should be even better! Hehe, well here's how things all began, back in the first day of school..

~First Day of School~

Woot! I can't wait to finally go back to school! I know, I sound like a nerd, but hey I've missed all my friends! I haven't seen them all Summer! It sucked! Oh whatever, judge me all you want! I can't wait to see the new school! I only saw when they were building it, I never saw it complete. I hope it's not too big! I don't want to get lost! Relax Angela, chillax! Everything will be fine. I got out of bed and tried to look for my school uniform. I know, I know, 'Angela a school uniform? Why is that?' Well, we have a new principal who is making us wear it. Good thing about it is, we just have to wear the white collared shirt. I can easily take it off when they're done checking for it. I grabbed my aeropostale light skinny jeans, the school shirt, an aeropostale black jacket, and my black and white converse. I started walking to the bathroom, grabbed a comb, and combed the wavy mess I call hair. All done! I started walking down the stairs.

"Morning sleeping ugly." I teased Kassey.

"Shut up you look just like me,"

"Not exactly." I sat down in the kitchen table, believe it or not Kassey's an amazing cook! "What are you cooking, bro?"

"I ain't cooking nothing. I'm making some cereal, I need to go to school to you know."

"You can't make cereal you know," He gave me the evil eye. "Fine I'll shut up and 'make' some cereal too." I got up and served me some Cinnamon Toast Crunch Yo! Gangster like that. I know I'm weird. I looked over to the clock on the stove to see there was 30 minutes left before school starts. Lovely. Might as well start heading on over there. I put the dish in the sink, and started walking outside. Okay Waffle Island Middle School. Here I come.

* * *

><p>WHOA. This school is bigger than I imagined. The Courtyard is twice as bigger than it was last year! The building is only 2 floors, but it's really wide! I took a breathe and walked in through the front gates. This is scary. So far I see nobody that I know! All I see is kids from other islands. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that since we have a new school, that is too big for just the students on this island, they let other kids from other islands come here. Instead of taking the bus, like in the city, they take the ship. That means I'll be able to see my relatives from other islands. Anyway, where can the homeroom sheet be? The homeroom is always separated by your last name. Found it! On the window over there. As soon as I got there, I started looking for the 8th grade sheet and my last name. "Okay, last names, R-Z Room 141 ," I grabbed a map and started looking for the room. The room is on the 1st floor, 4th hallway, 1st room on the right. Alright. I started making my way there.<p>

I took a deep breathe. You can do this Ange. You can do this. I walked into the room. It was a little bit smaller than last year's classrooms, but at least they're cleaner. I sat in the very back. I didn't want to attract attention, not to mention I'm extremely shy with new people, but once I warm up, you can't shut me up. I turned around to look at the clock. 5 minutes before the bell. I guess I can look around and try to find someone I know. Than I saw that across the room was Owen and Kathy throwing papers at eachother. I quickly stood up and made my way over.

"Missed me?" I sat in a desk in front of Owen.

"Angela!" They both yelled, causing everyone to stare. Kathy got up and hugged me.

"I missed you soo much honey bunch!" Kathy squeezed me, almost suffocating me.

"I missed you too Kat," She finally let go of me. I was gasping for air.

"My turn!" Owen almost jumped on me. "It was so fun, I mean boring without you!" Damn this kid has been working out!

"Okay, enough with the love!" I was suffocating that time! However, I managed to escape when the teacher walked in. He had black curly hair, glasses, and wore a fancy get-up.

"Hello class. This is homeroom. My name is Mr. Carter. Some of you may know me from Forgot-Me-Not-Valley." Why not just name it Don't-Forget-Me-Valley? "I teach World History, as well as U.S History. Now I shall take attendance, give out your schedule and locker number." God this is going to take forever. "Oh and, remember, your locker, is your locker, do not share it with anybody." Sure, like if anybody actually listens to that..

"Alexander (A/n: Alex from magical melody) Williams?"

"Present," I like his hair! It's cute.

"Angela Marie Smith,"

"Here," He handed me my schedule and locker number. Alright:

_Locker: 3030 _

_Combination: 23-02-15_

_First period: Room 231-English, Ms. Romona_

Second: Gym-P.e, Mr. Wally

_Third period: Room 225-Science Dr. Daryll_

_Fourth period: Room 145-Advance Algebra, Mr. Harvest King_

_Fifth period: Lunch_

_Sixth period: Room 113-Music, Mr. Griffin_

_Seventh period: Room 235-Art, Mr. Cody_

_Eighth period: Room 141-History, Mr. Carter_

'Well that's not so bad,' I thought. After what seemed like forever, the teacher finally finished taking roll. So far, I've seen a cute guy with black hair and a white coat named Alex, a redhead with overalls named Ann, a down to earth girl named Celia, a brunette with a red bandanna named Chelsea, a blonde with red eyes named Eve, another blonde named Gwen, a flirt machine named Kai, Kathy and Owen, another brunette that sent out that rich girl vibe named Lumina, a quiet black-haired girl named Mary, a pink-head named Popuri, Selena, and a cute silver-haired cowboy named Vaughn. This should be an interesting year.

"Ange! Owen! Schedules! Now!" So agressive! She took the schedule out of my hands and looked for any classes together. "We have music and lunch together!" We all high-fived eachother.

"Okay class, you may now go to your first period classes," Everyone got up and walked out the door.

"Well see you guys at lunch!" I waved and started walking to my first period. Room 231, 2nd floor, 3rd hallway, 1st room on the right. English, one of my best subjects! I smiled. Too bad it's upstairs! If I can't even go up the stairs, how am I supposed to pass P.e? I shook my head. First room on the right.. I noticed a sign saying 'Welcome,' written in cursive. I took a few deep breathes, and managed to build up the courage to walk inside. The rooms were a little bit smaller than last year's , but at least they're cleaner. I sat down in the very back, as usual. So far, all I see is that Chelsea girl, an unknown pinkhead with a long red dress, and a certain bandanna wearing bluehead, who managed to catch my eye. _Luke._

-And that's where it all began!

**A/n: Hey hey hey (: . I know it's long x.x . Lol, but let me know if you enjoyed it! R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well, i've had a lot of spare time lately! Spring break, son! :P . R&R Porfavoooor.**

I tilted my head, That's not Luke! Luke, has that little baby face! This guy, he's got that older look going on! No way he's Luke! I squirmed in my seat, he has gotten real cute. I mean, he was okay last time I saw him, but now, I don't know, he just looks, good! Maybe I could get to know him this year. Last year I had him, second and eighth period, but we never talked. Only time we talked, was when he asked me for a pencil, and that doesn't count. Luke sat down with a bunch of guys in a few seats in front of me, no shocker there. He's always hanging out with his 'thugs.' I chuckled silently in my mind. The bell rang, and so far, nobody I knew other than Luke was in this class! Gah, and I suck at making new friends! I squirmed a bit again. An old lady, with big white hair, a purple and white dress, and a hunched-back walked in with a cane. She seems kinda strict, I better get on her good side. For some odd reason, every teacher I get, is always nice to me. Even if I do something wrong, they treat me different from the rest. Probably the look, I have innocence tatooed on my forehead.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Romona." She wrote Ms. Romona on the board, in a very beautiful kind of cursive. "Welcome to Advance English." She gave us a sincere smile. She seems nice, I guess. "Now, since it's the first day, I won't make you guys work," The class cheared, she held up one hand to signal us to stop, "-BUT, we will get to know one another." Everyone groaned. She chuckled. "Oh c'mon now kids, it beats doing boring reports doesn't it? Now I'll start, than we'll go clockwise. My name is Beverly Romona, I am 15 years old-" The class laughed, she smiled. "No just messing with you, I'm 21." She continued smiling. "My favorite color is blue, and I love eating well-cooked lobster." She signaled the redhead, Annie I think? From homeroom, to start.

"Um, well my name's Annabel, but people call me Ann." She smiled. "I'm 13 years old, my favorite color is blue, and I love all kinds of foods!" She sat back down, she seems like a cheerful girl. Ms. Romona signaled one of Luke's 'thugs.' He stood up, whoa this kid looks like Luke from the past! But with brown hair, and a green bandanna.

"Sup, name's Kurt. I'm 14 years old, pink is the shizz, and my favorite food is tomato juice, son!" Wow, he even acts like him. I shook my head. Next kid was again one of Luke's 'thugs.' He looked kinda like a Kai look-alike. Except he had a red bandanna. Why does everyone look alike here?

"I'm Dan, probably the most truest thug ever," Ms. Romona glared at him. "I'm 13, son! Red is what it is, and I like strawberries," He sat back down. Idiots. Next was, that Eve girl. I envy her red eyes, Luke's been staring at them for I don't know, how long.

"I'm Eve," She smiled. "Um, well I'm 13, red is my favorite. Strawberries are delicious," She sat down, looks like she's perfect for Dan, except for the fact she's far too much of a lady for him. A blackhead, that was next to me, had her hair tied in a neat braid, and glasses stood up with a book in her hand. Crap, one more row and it's my turn.

"I-I'm M-Mary," She looked down and pushed her glasses up. "I'm 13, baby blue i-is my favorite color. My favorite food is chocolate cake and cookies." She looked up forced a smile, and sat down. I better help her crack out of her shell, sooner this year. Ms. Romona signaled me to get up. What the hell! I thought they were going to start from in front! I stood up, my knees were kind of trembling.

"I-I'm Angela," Stop stuttering! "But people call me Ange. I'm 13, blue is my favorite color, and my favorite food is pizza." I smiled. Well done. In front of me, was a girl with long black hair tied in a bun, with a red dress, with beautiful designs. She stood up, dang this girl got some long hair!

"Hello, I'm lily, future treasure hunter." Awesome! "I've so far, lived for 14 years. My favorite vegetation is pineapple pie. That is all." She uses so many fancy words.. She sat back down. Next was Luke..

"Yo!" He fist pumped the air. "I'm Luke! Probably the smartest person you'll ever meet." Kurt coughed, hiding a laugh. "I love spinach and mayonnaise, son!" Ew? "Oh yeah, I'm 13, aaaand green is what's up!" I smiled, why am I smiling? What the hell? He popped his collar, and sat back down. Is it me, or is suddenly the room colder? I got chills. Next up was a little blonde cutie pie! He stood up, aw I just wanted to pinch his cheeks!

"Hello, my name is Carl," Aw his name is adorable too! "I'm 13 years old, violet is my favorite color, and I love cakes!" Aw, he looks like a little mouse! He's my new best friend. Watch. Next up, was a blonde who seems familiar. Whoa, that's Claire! My cousin! Why didn't she let me know she was here? Oh right, she's shy. Still though! I'm shy too! That's not going to stop me from saying hi or something!

"Um, hi? My names Claire-"

"Hi Claire!" Oh great, impulse! The whole class turned around, I felt my face heating up. Luke looked back and smiled. I looked at Claire, she waved and smiled.

"Ms. Angela, please no interruptions." Ms. Romona asked. I forgot she was even there?

"Well, um, I'm 13, my favorite color is baby blue, and uh, my favorite food is an apple? I guess." She sat back down, oh Claire, you're a nervous wreck, but I love you. Next to Claire, was a guy with a blue hat, and a yellow shirt. He seems familiar.. I think I've seen his older brother, when I went to go visit Claire? Was his name Purple?

"Do I have to stand up?" He looked at Ms. Romona.

"If you take off that hat, you don't have to." With that statement, he shot up.

"I'm Grey," Now I remember! His older brother BLUE, hangs out with Kassey when we go to Mineral Town! Their parents must LOVE the rainbow.. "I'm 14, I like the color grey." Well no shizz there. "My favorite food is eggplant." Behind him, was a girl, with short pink-ish, orange-y short hair. Wrapped around it is a red hairband.

"I'm Natalie!" She shot up as soon as Grey sat down. "I'm 14, moving onto 15 next summer! My favorite color is green, and I love chocolate!" She threw us all a big smile. That was it. Wow, small class. I hope the rest of my classes are like this.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Ms. Romona asked. Everyone groaned again. "Oh hush you kids, the bell's going to ring in a few seconds, you guys are dismissed when the bell rings. For now, hang out or something. -Oh, and tomorrow, pick a seat you'll want to sit for the rest of the year!" I grabbed my backpack and walked on over to Claire, pretending Luke wasn't there.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to come here?" I gave her a big bear hug.

"Really? I told Kassey?" We let go. Aw, she was wearing a cute pair of overalls! It looks adorable on her, since she's so tiny! Y'see, I'm 5'3, she's 4'9. Cute right?

"Go figure, never tell that kid something. He forgets it the next minute." We laughed. The bell rang. "So what's your next class?" We walked outside.

"I've got Science. You?"

"P.e"

"Aww, bye than cousin." We hugged again. "See you tomorrow!" We both yelled. I looked at my schedule. Next is P.e , in the gym. This should be good. I walked outside to the courtyard. This place is huge! There was bushes and trees on the side of the buildings. It's almost, kind of pretty. I than saw a large building, which, I'm assuming is the gym. I started heading towards it. I walked in to see wooden bleachers. Ouch, those things are gonna hurt after you sit on for a while.. I than saw a bunch of kids sitting on the left side of the bleachers. That's when I noticed a familiar blue-haired idiot. Are you serious?

**A/n: Oooo (; . Lol, R&R (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Short chapter:3 . Well finally got this outta the way. please r&r .. & i will love you forever! :D**

**Disclaimer; i hate forgetting these -_- . Yeah, don't own it. Do**

Just my friggin' luck! I have the Luke for P.e too? I looked through the blue-coated bleachers, for another familiar face. I didn't want to be a loner! It's almost - mission impossible for me to make new friends! Jackpot! I just saw my best friend, other half, twin, right butt cheek, basically my everything; Renee. She was wearing a white v-neck, covered over with a red scarf, black skinny jeans, and white vans. She was sitting next to Toby. Oooo! I walked towards them. Ew, they were next to Luke and of course another group of his 'thugs' I ignored them and covered Renee's eyes, signaling Toby to stay quiet.

"Guess who?" I tried deapening my voice, I sound like Gill when he was going through puberty! - Err still is.

"Um, Toby who is it?" I signaled him to stay quiet.

"Well, she's ugly and annoying." He teased. I stuck my tounge out at him. You're not so charming yourself, white haired old man!

"Angela?"

"HEY!"

"I'm just keeeding!" She hugged me. "Lucky guess! I missed you soo much, you punk!"

"I missed you so much tooo!" We let go.

"Hi Toby." I smiled.

"Suuuuup." He laid his head on Renee's legs.

"You guys go out?" They both blushed.

"N-No!" They both said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pshh, my bad." I teased.

"Yo Toby!" Luke signaled Toby to go over there. Without hesitating, probably emberrased from what just happened, he stood up, waved at us, and walked on over there. I felt a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. I looked back at him, I tried smiling. He blushed, smiled back, and resumed to his 'thug life.'

"Sooooo, Toby huh?" I turned back to Renee.

"Oh my gosh, be quiet!" She laughed, pushing me. "We're only best friends."

"So I've been replaced?"

"Nooo! I love you Angela Marie!" She hugged me. I laughed. I missed this girl.

"Love you tooo, girly." Than, a whistle blew. Renee and I jumped.

"Alright kids! If I call your name either yell here or present. So hush up!" A dirty blonde old guy came in jogging, holding a keyboard. He wore a blue tanktop with some white and red sweats. He wasn't fat, surprisingly. Most p.e teachers tend to be fat. I hope he's nice..

"Elliot Bailey?"

"P-present." A timid pink head boy - wait a minute, he looks like Natalie from first period!

"Hey, does he have a sister here?" I asked Renee without turning my head.

"Hey! Shut. Up!" Damn, this p.e teacher is impatient! I rolled my eyes, he continued.

"Julia Cambpell?"

"Present." She seemed nice.

"Luke Carpenter?"

"Wass hannin'?"

"Dan Evans?" Great him again?

"Sup,"

"Toby Lewis?"

"Right Huur." Me and Renee laughed.

"Cliff Mathews?"

"Aqui!"

"Nami Randall?"

"Here."

"Renee Roberts?"

"Here."

"Angela Smith?"

"Here."

"Kai Wright?"

"Present, please ladies admire my presence while you can." Renee rolled her eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, now you guys can talk." The couch looked directly at me. Racist, just 'cause I'm white. Just kidding.

"So what do you have next?"

"Science, with Dr. Daryll?"

"Me toooo!" We high-fived.

"So, Luke huh?" I felt my cheeks get hot.

"N-No!" I almost yelled. It got quiet..

"Was she offering you crack?" Dan joked. I tried not to laugh.

"Noo! Now keep talking! Gosh," I turned back to Renee. "Now where was I .. No!" I whispered.

"Ange, I know you _too_ well. I see how you two keep looking at eachother."

"He looks at me!" I tried whispering.

"You look back." She smirked. "-Andd! You smile at him!"

"It's called being nice! At least, he's not laying his head on my legs." I smirked. "Yeah I said it." She turned red again.

"Oh shut up," She pushed me again, playfully. _RING. _Thank goddess.

"See you guys tomorrow! Remember to bring your p.e clothes." Blah blah blah was all I heard! Renee and I started walking off the bleachers and into the main building.

"What room was it?"

"Room 225." Renee looked back at her schedule, we starting heading up the stairs. I really started to notice how nice and new the building was. White walls, empty, but I'm sure people will hang things up to make it pretty. We walked into the last hallway, last room on the right. We walked into the room, -err lab, and guess who we saw?

**You'd already expect who you'd see right? [: Gooood. xD R&R :D ! OH OH OH! I'mm thinkingg of writing yet another story.. Yeah i'm stupid, haven't even finished my other 2 stories (x . Lol, but its not my fault i get these crazy ideas! Well R&R :DD !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapte! D: My time on the computer is limitedd, and i had writers block -_- . Well R&R & I'll make you a mean tacoooo:D**

The Harvest Goddess must dislike me. So far I have Luke for all my classes! No bueno! He was sitting with that Kurt kid and was too into the conversation to realize that I was there. Renee and I made our way to the back of the room. The lab was small and the stools were uncomfortable! The tables were black, each one had two stools and there were 7 in total. Small class.

"I heard from this Muffy girl in my homeroom that this teacher is _crazy._" Renee said out of nowhere.

"Really? Oh goddess." While we waited for the bell to ring, more and more kids came in, like Celia, Elliot, Vaughn, Maya, and – Whoa! Is that my cousin Mark?

"Mark! You dumb blonde!" I almost yelled. The class got quiet, why do I always do this. Luke looked at me in disbelief. Goddess, now he think I'm a stalker.

"Hey cousin." He smiled. I got up and hugged him.

"Renee this is Mark, he's from," I paused trying to remember, "Sunshine Island am I right?" He nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Renee smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, he's such a flirt! He sat in the table next to us with a guy who looks almost exactly like Kai. _RING. _The bell rang.

"About frikken' time!" I whispered. Renee chuckled. A couple of seconds after the bell rang, a man with messy black hair, big brown eyes with glasses, a lab coat, and black pants came in. "Dude he looks scary!" I whispered again. Renee nodded.

"Good morning class." His voice was high pitched, someone hasn't gone through puberty ..

"My name is Dr. Daryll and this is Science class. Now please stay quiet so I can take attendance." After what seemed like FOREVER. He was finally done, so far in this class is Elliot, Mark, Luke, Kurt, his brother Joe, Maya, Celia, Vaughn, a Kai look-alike Denny, Lumina, a real buff guy name Bob, and a girl named Dia.

"Now class, talk amongst yourselves, you only have five minutes or so." I quickly turned to Renee and Mark.

"You know Claire's here too?" He nodded.

"She still shy?"

"Very." He chuckled.

"That Claire," He then remembered Denny was sitting next to him, "By the way you guys, this is my brother from another mother, Denny. Denny, this is my annoying cousin Angela." He pointed towards me, "and her friend Renee."

"Nice to meet you girls." He gaves us a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled, "Hey are you related to this one kid named Kai? You guys kinda look alike."

"Yeah, no lie!" Renee agreed.

"Yeah, he's my cousin, unfortunately." Everyone chuckled. While the four of us were talking, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me from in front of the class. Surprise, surprise, Luke was staring at me. I stared back until that Joe guy nudged him and brought him back to reality. I rolled my eyes and resumed to the group.

"Why's the guy staring over here?" Denny looked at Luke. "I think someone has a cruuuush." He put his leg over the other and looked at me.

"Noo, he's just .. Idunno weird." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you guys noticed there's people here with like weird hair color?" Renee came to my rescue and changed the subject.

"I know right! There's blue hair, pink, and so on!" Mark agreed. We spent the last two minutes discussing the different hair colors we've seen, when finally _RING. _The bell rang.

"What classes do you guys have?"

"I have English." Renee said.

"P.e"

"Advanced Algrebra." My eyes darted to Denny.

"So do I! Let's walk together." He nodded and we walked to room 145. As soon as we walked through the door, I felt a shiver down my back. Our teacher is the Harvest King ..

"Let's avoid trouble with this teacher and sit in the front." Denny suggested, I nodded and sat in the first two seats. As we waited for the bell to ring, a familiar idiot walked through the door. FML.

**A/n: You guys wanna know what sucks? Everything in this story happened to mee. -_- , well not all of it, but like i had this one guy in almost ALL of my classes, and i ended up liking him, well you'll see ! Everything that happens with Luke and Angela happened to me & this one guy smh. Lol , Well thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Two updates in one day? New record Jennifer (x. Haha well if you read my other story "From two differnent worlds," you'd understand why I haven't updated in like a 1000000 years lol. Well enjoy ^_^! Don't forget to review c: Lemme know how the story iss! **

Harvest Goddess, WHY? What did I do to deserve this torture? I have Luke for so far, ALL my classes. No bueno! A familiar peach head walked through the door, interrupting my self rant.

"Well I see your back."

"Nah, really?" I smiled at Chase.

"Shut up, sarcasm is my thing." He ruffled my hair, and sat down behind me.

"Dude, you missed a spot." Denny ruffled the back of my head.

"Hey! You know how long it takes me to tame my hair? A long time!"

"Oh gee, get up, comb through your hair and go to school. Yeah that's a long time." Chase rolled his eyes.

"It takes an hour to tame my hair, can you tell?" Denny took off his bandana only to reveal his messy curly hair. We all chuckled. A couple of more people came in, for example that Joe kid from 3rd period, a pinkhead with a very looooooong uniform dress, Ann from first period, and this hippie looking blonde guy.

"Hey Angela," Selena came bolting through the door to give me a quick hug.

"Hey Selena." I hugged her back.

"Hello Chase, Hello person." She smiled, and left to go sit by that bandana wearing idiot.

The last person to come in was Gill, and he sat right next to me.

"I wonder how that idiot, Luke got in advance algebra." Gill questioned.

"Right?" Chase replied. _RING. POOF!_ Appeared the Harvest King.

"Good morning, mortals. I am the Harvest King-"

"Dude, you gotta teach me how to do that!" Luke interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Silence." He raised a hand. "As I was saying, I am the Harvest King, I will be teaching you advanced algebra this year. I look foward to," He glared at Luke. "-teach you all."

"Now I am going to be handing you all a worksheet, just to see where you guys are at now in Algebra." Selena raised her hand.

"Aren't you going to take roll first?"

"Nonesense! I know every single on of your names, I am the Harvest King."

"Oh yeah! What's my name?" That blonde hippie asked.

"Rock Wilson."

"Oh, what the fuuu-" The Harvest King glared at him.

"What about mine?" That pinkhead asked.

"Popuri Miller."

"Mine?"

"Joe Edwards." Impressive. "Now silence and work on the worksheet." He snaps his fingers and suddenly the assignment appeared on our desks. I worked on it silently, trying to finish before Gill. You see, Gill and I are known to be the smartest out of all our classes, so that means we're in constant competition to be the best.

"Done!" Gill put his pencil down.

"What!"

"Silence, young lady!" I glared at my paper, but continued working.

"Good Job, Mr. Hamilton. Almost all of them are correct."

"Almost?"

"Yes, check number #7."

"Done!" The Harvest King came over. My palms began to sweat.

"Good job, all of them are correct." I stuck my tounge out at Gill.

"Nerd," Denny hit my shoulder, lightly.

"You mad?"

"I ain't even mad."

"Silence!" I shut my mouth and stared at my desk.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, if you did not finish, the rest shall be for homework." The class groaned.<p>

"Silence!"

"I kill you!" I heard Luke yell, I nearly fell off my chair from laughing.

"Is that a threat, mortal!" The fire around him suddenly became darker.

"It's just a joke! Lighten up, gosh." The Harvesst King took a few breathes and folded his arms, probably trying to calm himself down.

"Expect a phone call home, Mr. Carpenter."

"What did I do?"

"You're being disrespectful."

"Man, why you are taking it all up the ass-" The Harvest King once again, glared at him. If looks could kill, Luke would of dropped dead right there.

"Well, there's only five minutes left of class, talk amongst yourselves, mortals."

"Dude, the Harvest King does not like Luke." Denny folded his arms.

"No shizz, sherlock." Mr. Sarcasm replied.

"He sure is annoying." Gill complained.

"You dont have him for all your classes now, do you?" I blew my bangs upward.

"You have him for all your classes?" Denny said in disbelief.

"So far, yes."

"I pity you, Angela." Gill said.

"Because Luke is so much fun to be around." Sarcasm.

"Tell me about it." I groaned and sank in my seat. _RING._ Finally lunch!

**A/n: As i said before, everything that happened to Angela and Luke happened to me and this one guy -_- lol, so stick around to find out what happens! Revieeeew it and tell mee if you like it or not :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Well if you read my other story "From two different worlds" you'll understand why I haven't been updating~ Well r&r and thank you oh so very much for everyone who has reviewed, it makes my day reading each and every single one of them c:**

"Finally lunch!" I groaned, I can finally hang out with my friends and cousins and forget about that stupid carpenter!

"Tell me about it! Today has been sooooooooooooooooo long." Denny complained. "It feels nice to be finally able to eat."

"Don't get too excited, the lunches here suck. Only good thing is the spicy burger." I shrugged. Denny groaned.

"Angela!" I turned around to see who yelled my name. It was Claire, who was with Mark, my cousin Tina, Jack, Jill, and that Chelsea girl.

"Hey you guys!" I ran up to hug all of them, even Chelsea!

"Hey Ange, this is my half sister Chelsea, Chelsea, Angela, Angela, Chelsea." We both smiled.

"Guess that makes us cousins huh?"

"I guess so."

"Ange, are you ever gonna grow?" Jack put his arm on my head, he always makes fun of me because I'm shorter but Tina and Claire are much shorter!

"I'm 5'3," I took his arm off, "It's not my fault you're freakishly tall." I heard someone laugh behind me, oh my god I forgot about Denny! "H-Hey you guys! Meet Denny, well Mark already knows him but I don't know about you guys."

"Pleasure to meet your cute cousins." He winked at Tina, Claire, Jill, and Chelsea. "Hey man," He shook Jack's hand.

"Aw I don't get to be called cute?" Jack joked around. Everyone started laughing, I really did miss my cousins.

"Hey you guys, wanna hang out with me and my friends?" I suggested.

"Nah, we all have our own little groups. Actually we should get going!" Tina's pigtails bounced around as she talked. "It was great seeing you, Ange! Oh and we're all coming over after school alright?" I nodded. "K byeeee!" They all ran off.

"You're not gonna leave too are you?" I turned to Denny.

"You've taken quite the liking into me haven't you?" Denny smirked, while I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, come on let's goooo find Renee!"

* * *

><p>We looked everywhere but we couldn't find Renee! Where could that girl have gone too!<p>

"Found her!" Denny nudged my arm. "She's with that guy with white hair." She was with Toby!

"Darn it! If we go with them we'll just be interferring, what if he's asking her out right now." I blew up my bangs. "Let's go hang out with someone else."

"Let's hang out with Mark?" He suggested. I shrugged.

"Sure, what the heck." We started walking towards the cafeteria where I'm 99999999% sure Mark's fatself would be. "There he is!" I pulled Denny's arm, leading him towards Mark and his group.

"Hey what's up you guys?"

"Angela over here is a loner," He saw that I was still holding his arm, "Who loves to feel my muscles." I rolled my eyes and let go of his arm.

"Shut up, twig." Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Angela meet my friends, this is Sabrina my girlfriend, Eliot, his girlfriend Julia, Vaugh, Chelsea's boyfriend, of course you met Chelsea, Natalie, and Pierre who are soon to go out," He smirked at the couple, Natalie just threw him a nasty glare, while Pierre was cheesing the entire time.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." I smiled. "So this is the couple's table?" Mark nodded. Great! Just great! Now who else do we hang out with?

"There's another girl, but she's out being a popstar in the city and all." Denny shoulders dropped a little, was this girl an Ex or something? "Well we'll leave you couples alone, have fun!" He winked at all of them.

"Let's just walk around?" Denny suggested sheepishly. "It'll be great to hang out with more than one group and have a variety of friends."

"You use big words?" I smirked.

"Shut up.. So how about it?" I shrugged, he was right. If you hung out with just one group of friends, it gets sometimes boring. Than again, if you hung out with more than one group and problems break out, who's side do you choose?

"Sure, we can also get to know the school more." We walked out the cafeteria, only to be reunited with that stupid carpenter. He caught my eye but I looked away quickly. Walking right past him.

"Is something up with you and that Luke kid?" Denny looked at me suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"Because you guys keep staring at each other, it's kind of obvious."

"Well nothing's going on, and I doubt something ever will." Denny shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." Was I really that good at lieing?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Huuuur it is :D, Oh and I have an idea for a story! The Harvest Moon awards! :D Should I write it? Does it sound like a good idea? Lemme know what ya'll think ;o R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, and most likely never will**

The bell rang and it was time for music class. I turned to Denny.

"What class do you have next?"

"Music, what about you?"

"Music too," So far I have him for 3 of my classes in a row, eh. Well I'd rather have him than Luke anyday!

"Gee Angela, if you wanted to be with me just ask!" He smirked down at me, I've been too busy to even notice how tall this kid is! Like around 5'9? Darn! He's a good 5 inches taller than me. NOT COOL.

"Shut up before I punch that smirk off your face." I pushed him forward, telling him it's time to go to class.

We walked in class to see Kathy, Owen, Renee, Chelsea and Mark. Oh this class should be VERY interesting! I smirked to myself.

"Angela! Where were you at lunch?" Kathy hit my arm as I sat in front of her.

"Yeah we were looking for you!" Owen backed her up.

"I couldn't find you guys! I would of asked Renee but she was having some alone time with that fisherboy." I smirked at Renee, she blushed.

"Shut up, I've seen you getting comfortable with Denny over there!" Renee teased, I frowned.

"He's my new best friend! Right Denny?" Is it me or did he look dissapointed?

"Right!"

"Wait you have a boyfriend, Renee?" Denny asked.

"N-No."

"Not yet." Kathy was smirking at her, she started blushing even redder.

"What about you Kathy? Weren't you with Owen at lunch?" I decided to step in and defend Renee, after all she was my best friend.

"Y-Yeah, but we were with Luke and his friends too!" I blushed at his name, I pray to the Goddess I don't have him for this class or I swear I will shoot myself!

"Why you blushing at Luke's name, Angela?" Owen smirked at me, and as if on cue, Luke and his 'thugs' walked right past us. WORST. FIRST. DAY. EVER.

"I'm not! I'm wearing blush, okay?"

"You weren't wearing blush, earlier." Chelsea teased. Geezus I hate having the spotlight on me! Thankfully the teacher walked in, thank Goddess! This teacher was going through a midlife crisis or something. He wore a pont tail, a brown jacket, some REALLY tight skinny jeans, and brown cowboy boots to match.

"Isn't he sexy?" Kathy whispered, I can't tell whether she's just playing around or if she's dead serious.

"I know right!" I heard Renee whisper too. GEEZUS NO. They are serious! I turned around slightly to see Owen glaring at the teacher, I wanted to burst out laughing, but I don't need people to look at me as if I'm crazy. PSH.

"I'd hit those!" I heard Mark whisper, I was trying SO hard not to laugh again. Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this class.

"Good afternoon class, I am Mr. Griffin." He had sort of a Nebraskan accent. "I'll be teaching you guys about music. Today you guys will be picking out your music instruments."

"He can play my trumpet anyday." I heard Kai's voice from behind, oh god he's here!?

"First I'll be taking role so if you guys can be quiet for just 2 minutes that'd be greatly appreciated."

So far in this class, there's me, Denny, Mark, Owen, Renee, Kathy, Chelsea, Dan, Kurt, Luke, and Kai. Small class? I believe so! Good, less people, the more fun we have! Than again, the less people we have the more likely I'm going to have to talk to Luke or his idiots. I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"Okay I have 2 pianos who wants to play them?" Renee and Chelsea rose their hands. "Very well than, let me write your names down. What about the electric guitar? There's 4." Kurt, Dan, Kai and Luke rose their hands. "Okay, um accoustic guitar? There's 2." I rose my hand.

Playing the accoustic guitar has been one of my biggest dreams ever! That and the ukulele. I looked around to see who else is going to play the accoustic guitar with me, only to see Denny raising his hand. Woot!

"Okay, what about the trumpet?" Kathy rose her hand.

"She blows, HARD." I heard Dan say. I turned around and gave them a glare. Don't talk about my Kathy like that! I wasn't the only one glaring. Owen, Renee and even Kathy was too! "Dang I was just playing."

"That kind of language is prohibited in here, young man. I'll let it slide because its the first day." Mr. Griffin told him strictly. Damn, and I thought he was more layback!

"Okay what about the drums?" Owen rose his hand. "Okay does everyone have an instrument? Raise your hand if you don't." Nobody raised it. "Okay, for now you guys can talk amongst yourselves but keep it at an indoor level." Finally!

"We're going to be famous, right Luke?" Owen turned to Luke.

"Heeeeeell yeah! I'm gonna be big watch."

"That's what Kai said last night." Denny smirked.

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed.

"Nah, but for real though. I'mma be famous." Luke winked at Chelsea, "And I'm going to steal every girls heart."

Why do I feel the sudden urge to punch Chelsea and Luke!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: yay an update! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, I've been so busy lately, I'll try to update n more from nao on, that's my New Years resolution! Well hope you guys had a great holiday!**

Disclaimer: not sure if I did this already but I'll do it again, I don't own any of these characters nor harvest moon. K bai~

The bell rang and everyone stood up.

"Hey you have art next?" I asked Denny, Renee, Chelsea and Mark.

"Nope, sorry." They all replied. I groaned, guess I'm on my own. Hopefully no Luke. Who does he think he is?! Winking at MY cousin! Well half cousin, but still! I continued my little self rant until I finally arrived to the classroom.

The rooms pretty plain to be an art room, but than again its everyone's first day. There's only 15 chairs, good that means the class is small. Less chances of running into Lu- never mind. Why are you doing this Harvest Goddess?! I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this! He walked through the door moments after me, I snapped out of my phase and made my way towards a desk.

I started to panic because nobody I really knew was in here so far, and I'm too socially awkward to make friends by myself. I mean there's Selena, but she's with Luke. So far, Luke and his idiot friends, Kurt and Kai, Julia, Vaughn, Luna and Maya, but they don't like me because they find me a 'threat', and -hey! Claire and Tina just walked through the door, hell yes!

"Hey Ange," Claire smiled as she took a seat next to me, and Tina in front.

"Hey you guys, I didn't know y'all were artistic," I smirked. To be honest, Claire and Tina are one of the best artists I've ever seen! They do anime, and it is amazing.

"We didn't know you were either," Tina smirked.

"Eh, this is the only elective I didn't think would be too hard, plus no homework." I shrugged. The bell rang and our teacher came in from another room connected to this one. Guess that's where he's going to store everything?

He was a buff guy, with a blonde mohawk, dark skin, and two white lines painted across his cheeks. He doesn't look like a cheerful artist. He looks like the kind of guy that would beat you up if you even looked at him the wrong him. Better get on his good side.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Cody,"His voice matched his appearance, it was strong and deep. "In art class we're going to be having a lot of projects, so be sure to have the proper materials." He than listed a bunch of artistic supplies I already have at home, Kassey was a talented artist as well.

"That is all for now, you make talk amongst yourselves, but don't let it get out of hand." Mr. Cody walked back to his desk. "Oh and I'm not one to take attendance because there's no time, so there will be a sign in sheet at the front of the door." That's kind of dumb? What if someone ditches class, we can easily say they were here but they really weren't.

"So how are all your classes?" I asked Tina and Claire.

"Well, we've had to introduce ourselves in almost every class every class, except this one." Claire complained, she never really was a talker, but neither am I.

"I like mine, I have two classes with the guy I like," Tina smiled.

"And who might that be," I smirked. Tina was the opposite of Claire, outgoing. She spoke her mind, because she complains about how it "hurts to bite your tounge".

"You don't know him, but he can be a butthole at times, his names Jamie though." She played with her red bandanna. What's up with everyone wearing bandannas now a days?

"Hey Ange, that guy from first period keeps staring at you," Claire pointed at Luke with her eyes.

"Aww shizzle, does little Ange here have a boooooyfriend?" Tina teased and I rolled my eyes.

"No, he's probably just wondering why I'm in all his classes."

"You have him for all your classes?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Yup, hopefully not last period though." I groaned. I'm not going to be able to handle him everyday for the rest of the school year.

We continued talking about our farms, and stuff, when all of a sudden, someone hit me with an eraser from the back. I turn around to glare the absolute fudge out of someone, only to find out it was Luke.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I meant to hit this idiot." He points at Kai.

"No he didn't, he did it so he can talk to you," Luke smacks Kai upside the head.

"Don't listen to him," He gets up, gets his eraser, and offers me his hand, "No hard feelings?" I smiled sheepishly and shook his hand.

"No hard feelings." He went back to sit down, I turned back around to find a smirking Tina, and a giggly Claire.

"You guys are going to end up going out."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: update :D haha I'm getting better! Well happy New Year's Eve you guys hope you're having fun and enjoying the last day of 2012 ;D. Well any who, on with the story :D**

I hate to admit it, but I was blushing furiously at Tina's remark. I didn't want too though! Honestly the thought of Luke and I holding hands made me blush even harder - Yes, the bell rang! Everyone stood up and left the room.

"What class do you guys have next?" I asked Tina and Claire.

"Algebra,"

"Science," Oh fudge me!

"Kay well see you guys later!" I started walking to my history class, I swear to Goddess if I have another class with Luke, I will launch myself out the second floor windows. Too much? Well I don't care! I won't be able to handle him everyday for the rest of the year.

I walked into my history class, to find out Renee and Denny had this too, and apparently Eve, Dia, Alex, and this kid with purple hair, (Whom i later find out is named Jamie) So far, no sign of Luke. Looks like I won't be launching out of any window! Here come the twins Jack and Jill, with some cute silver haired guy saying something to Jill that both Jill and Jack do not like. Uh oh.

"Whoa, that guys cute." Renee pointed at the silver haired guy.

"Very - I mean, he's aight." Denny tried to pull off, we all snickered. Jill and Skye sat together, and Jack came to sit with us.

"Hey Jack, this is my best friend Renee, and you already met Denny." Jack smiled and sat down in front of me.

"Good afternoon class," The same teacher from home room walked in, as the bell rang. Whoa - the bell rang. No Luke?! "How's your first day going so far?"

"Flippen amazing!" I yelled, and immediately regretted it, I seriously need to stop doing that! Good thing Luke isn't here - I mean psh! Why would I care if he's here or not?

"Well um, that's very nice to hear." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Anyone else?" Everyone just groaned, they're probably exhausted, the first day always is.

"Well, I'm Mr. Carter, I'll be teaching you all U.S history, and I am looking forward to it. I don't have anything planned for you, so you can talk if you want. Just be prepared for a lot of homework for the rest of the year." And once again, everyone groans. "It won't be too hard I promise." And with that he went to sit at his desk to clean some fossil.

"Finally the days' almost over!" Renee sighed in relief.

"I know, it's been pretty tough." Jack leaned back and put his hands behind his neck.

"And to think we have to do this all over again tomorrow." Denny chuckled.

"At least we all have some classes together, we have first period together right Jack?"

"I believe so,"

"I have almost all my classes with Ange, but apparently not as much as the blue haired kid does." Denny chuckled again.

"Shut up, I'm so thankful not to have him for this class."

"Whoa whoa, who are we talking about?" Jack asked, confused.

"You know Luke?" Renee asked, and Jack shook his head. "He has blue hair? Wears a bandanna?"

"He sticks out like a sore thumb, come on dude you've got to have seen him." Denny said.

"Oh yeah, he's really tall, looks like a thug?"

"Thug?!" I scoffed. "Please."

"Little Angela over here has a crush on him," Denny smirked.

"No I don't, he just has staring problems."

"You do, too." Renee winked at me.

"Oh shush." I rolled my eyes. "So, Jack, any girlfriends?" I nudged the back of his head.

"Nah, I'm working on it though." He smirked.

"Jill seems to have found one." I turned around to see an irritated Jill and a smirking guy. "Who is that by the way, he's gorgeous!"

"That's Skye, he's the valley's player. I really don't want him with Jill."

"Looks like she doesn't want to be with him," Renee giggled.

"So where are you from?" Jack asked Denny.

"Sunshine islands. you?"

"Forget-me-not-valley, I'm from the same valley as the teacher, so I got to make sure I behave."

"That sucks," Everyone chuckled. RING. I felt the need to throw my papers in the air like in high school musical, but I'll save that for the end of the year.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: hey guys, I'm getting better at this! Well I don't have much to say, so enjoy the chappie! Sorry it's short, writers block, friends.**

"Hey Ange, did you hear the announcements?" Renee asked.

"The hell? There were announcements?" Denny and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, around 1st period. They said that if anyone is interested with planning the upcoming rally, they should go to room 242. You guys want to come with?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "but you're going to have to come with me and explain to Kassey why I didn't come home right away."

"Okie dokie, what about you, Denny?" Renee turned to Denny.

"Ahh, I'd love too but I was going to hang out with Mark and them for a bit, before the boat leaves, at least." He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe next time guys." We nodded and he gave us a hug goodbye. "Nice meeting you both, by the way!"

"Same here," We smiled and walked off. Great, we have to go upstairs. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Renee smirked, "Miss Luke already?"

"Oh shut up, I'm SO happy I don't have last period with him, the thought of ending the day with him terrifies me." I shivered.

"You're in denial," She chuckled and we walked into the classroom.

It happened to be Ms. Flora's room, but she was nowhere to be seen. I only see the principal Mr. Hamilton, Gill, Luna (of course), Lumina, Celia, and Alex. Ohp here come Claire and Cliff.

"Okay, we are now starting the meeting," Gill announced and took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Everyone sign in."

"You're always so professional, Gilly." Luna teased him, he simply rolled his eyes and didn't respond.

"Okay, so we need a date for the upcoming rally, lists of good music, games, decorations and some performances." Gill wrote everything down on his clipboard.

"Uh," I raised my hand, and Gill nodded, allowing me to speak, "Well the school has a jazz dance class, right? We can simply ask the teacher if she can have her classes perform for the rally." He nodded in agreement and wrote it down. Renee passed the paper to me and I was the last to sign in.

"Yeah, and my friend Dan is a DJ, he can DJ the rally too." Cliff added.

"Would he be willing to do it for free?" Gill asked.

"Haha, I don't know, I can ask tomorrow though."

"We can have the rally by next Friday!" Mr. Hamilton said out of nowhere.

"Uh- Mr. Hamilton? I -" Renee tried to reason with him. The year barely began, we should wait at least a month until we have any school activies going on.

"Nope! We're having it next Friday! Be prepared, kiddies! It's going to be wonderful!" He cut her off and skipped out the classroom.

"Looks like we got a date." Gill face palmed. "Okay meeting over, thank you all for coming."

"Hey Ange, I'll see you tomorrow I got to go catch my boat." Claire hugged me and ran off with that Cliff guy.

"Ready to go home?" Renee asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p>"Why are you half an hour late?" Kassey asked impatiently on the couch. He can be a little too overprotective sometimes. Sigh.<p>

"Sorry Kassey, she stayed after school with me to plan out the rally." Renee tried her best to sound as innocent as she could, and succeeded. No fair, he always believes her instead of me. Well she does seem innocent compared to me. If only he knew her the way I do.

"Ohh, okay than." He shrugged it off and went to the fridge to get something to eat. "Are you going to stay after school everyday, then?"

"Um, maybe, I'll let you know tomorrow." I reassured him.

"We'll I got to go, I didn't tell my parents I would stay after school, and I dont want them freaking out, see you tomorrow Ange!" She gave me a quick hug, "Bye Kassey!" And was out the door.

"So how was school?" I asked, while making a sandwich.

"It was great, you have no idea how cute the girls are, dude." I rolled my eyes, my brother is such a flirt, I really hope a nice girl can change that, though. "What about you?"

"Don't even get me started."


End file.
